


Lujuria de Ángel

by Yuukivic



Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Sex in a Car, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vibrators
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukivic/pseuds/Yuukivic
Summary: Aziraphale creyendo que pasaría una tarde de soledad, prueba uno de los juguetes mundanos que había comprado a escondidas de Crowley.Lo que no esperaba, o más bien no recordaba, es que el pelirrojo iba a ir a por él para ir a cenar al Ritz, como hacían siempre. las cosas no finalizan como el ángel había pensado.Escrito junto a @No_giving_up -wattpad-
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557094
Kudos: 25





	Lujuria de Ángel

Aziraphale se encontraba en la trastienda, aquella zona que había habilitado para que fuese su hogar, sin tener que abandonar todos los libros que le rodeaban. Un lugar seguro y apartado, solo para él.  
Su relación con Crowley había avanzado unos cuantos pasos y el ángel, estaba nervioso y expectante por lo que podría suceder entre ambos. Algo que esperaba y deseaba que sucediera, pero incapaz de decir en voz alta por vergüenza.  
Aziraphale había estado investigando entre sus libros, e incluso algunos nuevos, y un buen día había salido de su tienda para ir a comprar. Aquella pequeña caja, había estado completamente guardada al fondo de uno de sus armarios durante semanas. Crowley había estado viniendo a visitarlo, y no había tenido la oportunidad, ni el coraje suficiente como para estrenar aquel articulo; que juraban ser maravilloso.

Pero aquella tarde era el momento. Aziraphale estaba recostado en su cama, completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo, con los dedos embadurnados en lubricante y respirando como podía, mientras introducía aquel pequeño vibrador en su interior. Notaba su corazón latir con rapidez, y gimió con suavidad cuando finalmente, estuvo colocado. Chasqueó sus dedos para limpiar aquel desastre que había formado y lo encendió, apoyando su espalda contra el cabecero de su cama.  
—De acuerdo…. No está mal… —dijo para sí mismo, intentando analizar lo que sentía con aquellas primeras y leves vibraciones, que simplemente le hacía notar un agradable cosquilleo.

Mordió su labio cuando se movió, al notar como iba a sentir aquella dulce presión durante el tiempo que estuviese en su interior, y se colocó nuevamente su ropa interior y pantalones. Aún debía de seguir su día a día, y podría probar aquello sin tener que salir de la tienda.  
Crowley, totalmente ignorante a la situación, caminaba tranquilamente por la calle encaminada a la librería del ángel, después de cerrar la puerta de su amado Bentley. Aquella tarde había quedado con Aziraphale para cenar en el Ritz, algo muy común en ellos pero que aún le hacía sentir nervioso ante la posibilidad de que fuese similar a una cita, pese a tantos milenios juntos.  
El demonio, que portaba por el momento un corte de cabello ondulado sobre el hombro,cuyos mechones superiores recogió en un pequeño moño tras la cabeza; chasqueó los dedos para abrir la puerta de aquella tienda en total confianza , pasando a cerrarla después. 

—¿Aziraphale? — Alzó la voz en aquella habitación y arqueó una ceja detrás de sus gafas oscuras. Había llegado algo antes para darle un aventón al restaurante, pero tal vez había llegado tarde y el Principado ya se encontraba allí, en el lugar de reunión, pues no solía llegar tarde. —Noto tu presencia pero no te veo, y no he bebido. ¿Hola?  
—¿C-Crowley? —Aziraphale asomó su rostros desde una de las esquinas de las estanterías, notando cómo le temblaba la voz. No ya por sentir las vibraciones en su interior, sino porque no recordaba el motivo por el cual Crowley podía estar allí en aquel instante.— ¿Qué haces a…? Oh, por todos los ángeles… 

—¿Lo habías olvidado? —Una sonrisa divertida tomó los labios del demonio, que ladeó la cabeza como un cachorro confundido, a causa del extraño nerviosismo en la voz de Aziraphale. —Habráse visto… 

El ángel se ocultó al sentir una leve contracción en su interior y se obligó a respirar, notando sus mejillas encendidas. Ahora debía de aparentar normalidad. Una normalidad de quedaba bastante lejos en aquellos momentos.  
—La cena… Es cierto, íbamos a ir a cenar.— Aziraphale soltó los libros en los estantes, e intentó salir erguido en su postura habitual.— Quizás debería cambiarme…  
—Claro, al Ritz. —Crowley asintió y metió las manos en sus bolsillos, tomando asiento en uno de aquellos sofás en la pequeña tienda, y cruzó las piernas de manera paciente. —No sé, yo te veo perfecto. Es decir, vistes elegante como siempre. Aunque con ese estúpido tartán. 

El pelirrojo rió con su garganta, tratando de relajar un poco al rubio con sus bromas y le contempló observando que su ropa parecía estar bien, además de limpia. Le parecía una tontería perder minutos de tiempo, y mira que los tenían, sin necesidad. Sin embargo, era evidente que con "cambiarse" el ángel se refería a otros planes, que prefería que no se revelaran.  
Aziraphale rio de manera nerviosa y asintió con la cabeza al oirle. Tenía razón. Estaba bien vestido, incluso se había limpiado con aquel pequeño milagro minutos atrás.  
Carraspeó quedándose frente a él. No podía decirle la verdad, tan solo quedaba, tener que salir de allí de aquella manera.

—El tartán no es estúpido, es elegante. —siempre pensaría de aquella manera. Aunque el demonio, seguramente ya lo hacia por ver su cara molesta.— Perdona, solo estoy nervioso… ¿Nos vamos entonces? —una sonrisa tímida asomó en su rostro, acompañado del leve rubor en sus mejillas.  
—Marca el camino, ángel. —Una sonrisa tomó también los labios de Crowley, contagiada y se puso en pie, caminando hacia la salida con calma y sosteniendo la puerta de aquel local abierta con su pierna. —Puedo llevarte si quieres. 

El pelirrojo le miró pasar con amabilidad y le siguió, caminando a su lado hasta la zona en la que el amor de su vida estaba aparcado.Algo no andaba demasiado bien, o eso parecía. El aspecto normalmente apacible del rubio, hoy parecía teñido de nerviosismo ¿tal vez estaba incómodo por su culpa? Crowley comenzó a sentirse nervioso igualmente y tragó saliva.  
—¿Conducirás con moderación? —susurró con una leve risa final, sabiendo cuánto le gustaba ir a más velocidad de la permitida en el centro de Londres.—Podremos llegar antes y disfrutar de la comida si vamos en coche. —Y sobretodo, no notaría con tanta intensidad aquel objeto en su interior.  
—Está bien. —El pelirrojo alargó aquellas con un suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.  
Cuando llegaron al Bentley, Aziraphale esperó para abrir la puerta del asiento del copiloto y sentarse con cuidado, aunque no pudo evitar gemir por lo bajo al sentir una ligera presión. Notaba su rostro caliente, y pensar que Crowley le descubriese, no hacia más que empeorar su nerviosismo. Había incluso evitado agarrarse al brazo del demonio, con tal de que no notase aquel ligero temblor, que le estaba haciendo estremecerse por completo. La sola idea de pensar que estaba disfrutando de aquella exposición, hacia avergonzarse al ángel.  
Crowley por su lado arrancó el Bentley y alzó una ceja por un momento, pues le había parecido oír la voz del ángel. Observó su rostro enrojecido y con una expresión de posible malestar y eso le preocupó, por lo que posó su mano en el hombro de Aziraphale con cuidado. 

—¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien, ángel?— La leve aflicción pintó el semblante de Crowley, que le habló con amabilidad, mientras sus orbes,aunque cubiertos por aquellas gafas, le observaban atentamente —Siempre podemos dejarlo para otro día. Es decir, tenemos tiempo de sobra.  
—Estoy bien, querido. Créeme, muy bien...—Notaba la mirada fija de Crowley sobre él y mordió su labio, inspirando profundamente por la nariz. —No, no, Crowley. Quiero ir, de verdad. Te prometí que iríamos a cenar al Ritz hoy, y eso haremos.

Su sonrisa se amplió, mientras se volvía hacia Crowley. Quería que le creyese, después de todo, -quitando aquel secreto que deseaba ocultar- quería ir a cenar con él. Siempre deseaba hacerlo. Bajó su mirada, ruborizado y acomodó su chaqueta, tirando con suavidad, esperando que el demonio no notase el leve abultamiento que comenzaba a aparecer.  
—Pues… estupendo entonces. —Una sonrisa alegre tomó los labios de Crowley, totalmente inadvertido, aunque satisfecho al oír aquellas palabras por parte del ángel.— Siguiente parada: el Ritz. 

Después de una pequeña risa, el pelirrojo arrancó el Bentley y condujo, realmente, a una velocidad algo más baja a la que solía emplear —aunque no mucho— debido al extraño estado de Aziraphale aquel día. Si se encontraba algo mal y estaba acompañándole por cabezonería y pura educación, entonces él lo tendría en cuenta.  
Llegarían en cuestión de unos 15 minutos como máximo y, aun así, Crowley le miró constantemente de reojo, atento a su estado.  
Aziraphale apoyó su cabeza contra el asiento, notando como se le entrecerraban los ojos. El balanceo del coche no ayudaba a la sensación que crecía en su interior. El ángel jadeó levemente antes de reir y alzar una ceja, para mirar al demonio de reojo.  
—Me vas a perforar con esa mirada, Crowley.— el rubio no se dio cuenta de la connotación sexual que había tenido aquella frase y con aquel tono de voz. 

Entreabrió los ojos, intentando mantener su mirada fija al frente, en la carretera; intentando contar peatones, coches, las líneas discontinuas; cualquier cosa que le hiciese no pensar en aquel momento en Crowley, en el aire cargado dentro del Bentley… Y en que todo aquel interior olía al pelirrojo. Su voz se escapaba levemente de entre sus labios, pero esperaba que Crowley no le oyese gracias al sonido del motor.  
—¿Lo… Siento? — El demonio habló algo nervioso aún al volante, centrando su mirada al frente de la carretera probablemente por primera vez en su vida. No quería atosigar al ángel pero realmente algo raro estaba sucediendo. Aziraphale tenía una respiración pesada y su semblante estaba encendido. —Sólo estaba un poco preocupado.  
—No te disculpes, querido… No me molesta lo más mínimo. —tan solo avergonzaba al ángel en aquellos momentos.

Crowley admitió aquello fruncido su ceño en una mueca de seriedad, para no perder mucho su esencia y frunció los labios, tenso ciertamente. Le pareció oír la débil voz de Aziraphale de nuevo y tragó saliva, sin poder evitar pensar que tal vez era algo más serio lo que se le escapaba respecto a la situación. La serpiente mantuvo los ojos en la carretera de nuevo, después de haber echado un último vistazo rápido al ángel, de forma casi indistinguible gracias a aquellas gafas que llevaba; y casi se le salió el corazón por la boca al darle la impresión de que una erección crecía bajo los pantalones de Aziraphale.  
La música de Queen inundó el ambiente con rapidez, después de un chasquido de dedos de Crowley, que intentó no prestar mucha atención a la situación, pero ahora se encontraba inevitablemente tenso y nervioso, mientras el calor tomaba poco a poco sus mejillas. Exactamente ¿qué había pasado para que el Principado estuviese en una situación así? 

—Te lo dije…. Estoy bien.—gimió aquellas palabras, casi aliviado de que ahora, la música de Queen, que tanto adoraba Crowley, sonase en todo el coche. 

Aziraphale apoyó sus manos en su regazo, intentando ocultar aquella erección que le comenzaba a molestar un poco por la tela y pegó sus muslos al sentir los pequeños espasmos en su interior. Mordió su labio levemente, y su rostro se encendió por completo, haciendo que se tensase en el asiento ante el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente; Si aquella sensación continuaba siendo tan intensa, no podría evitar acabar en sus pantalones  
Sus cejas se movieron y buscó el rostro de Crowley, observandole con una leve sonrisa antes de gemir su nombre, con la esperanza de que no le escuchase.  
Pero el demonio le escuchó. Que si le escuchó.  
En cuanto la suave voz de Aziraphale abandonó su garganta, Crowley tembló en su lugar y su rostro se encendió. Comenzaba a notar sus manos al volante sudorosas y tragó saliva con cierta dificultad, no podía evitar ser él ahora quien se sintiese perforado por los orbes celestes del Principado, que parecían hambrientos; a pesar de que mantuvo su mirada amarilla fija en la carretera.  
El demonio no sabía exactamente cómo debía manejar la situación, pero mantenerse al margen le costaba mucho. En aquel momento, Aziraphale era una verdadera tentación. En el interior del Bentley ahora resonaba "Body Language", algo que tampoco ayudó demasiado, pues parecía haberse reproducido en el momento más malditamente exacto.  
El pelirrojo no pudo resistirse mucho más y se dirigió a una zona más bien oscura, por la que no transitaba apenas nadie, un buen callejón, y frenó el coche. Sus orbes se posaron en Aziraphale en cuestión de segundos, y mordió su labio con fuerza.  
Aziraphale observaba con tal devoción a Crowley, que ni siquiera había prestado atención al camino que este había tomado. Ambos a solas, en un callejón sin apenas tránsito y fuera de la vista indiscreta de todos. El ángel tragó saliva, quizá fuera aquella canción, o simplemente porque Crowley le miraba de aquella manera, pero se sentía a punto de desfallecer.

Alzó sus manos temblorosas, llevándolas a su rostro y soltando su labio con los pulgares, notando como abría los suyos propios jadeante.  
—¿Por qué hemos parado aquí…? —preguntó con tal inocencia, sin pensar en un solo momento que él mismo era la propia respuesta. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, observando el rostro de Crowley, con un deseo que nunca antes había sentido.  
El pelirrojo podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de Aziraphale llamaba al suyo, y no iba a ser él quien se negase a semejante invitación. El de cabello algo largo abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, ocultos aún tras sus gafas, ante aquellos gestos; el tacto del ángel sobre su labio mandó una ola de calor directamente a su rostro y que, ya de paso,se extendió por el resto de su organismo.  
—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Aziraphale. —Crowley susurró su nombre con un leve siseo e hizo caso a lo que su mirada le pedía, acercándose a él para rodearlo con su brazo y llevando su otra mano al mentón del rubio, instigando a que no apartase sus orbes de él, débil por su atención. El demonio se acercó un poco más a su rostro. —No si me miras de ese modo.  
Fue cuando tomó contacto con el cuerpo ajeno, que Crowley notó la sutil vibración en su interior, distinguible muy levemente de la del motor del vehículo.  
Las manos de Aziraphale se apoyaron en su torso cuando le acercó a su cuerpo, que se estremeció ante su toque. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y sus manos se cerraron en su camisa, ahogando un intenso gemido al morder su propio labio.

—P-perdona… Solo… Solo estaba intentando probar algo…—el ángel intentó ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Crowley. Cerró sus ojos e inspiró su aroma, rozando ligeramente su nariz contra la piel de su cuello.—Quería… Prepararme para ti…

Aquel arrebato de sinceridad, producto de su carácter angelical, hizo acto de presencia casi rogándole por sentir mucho más aquella cercanía y calidez del demonio.  
Crowley tragó saliva, mientras el rojo subía a su rostro, tratando de mantener la compostura. Sin embargo, no era algo sencillo después de oír algo como aquello salir de los labios de Aziraphale, a quien había amado y deseado clandestinamente durante tanto tiempo. El pelirrojo sintió sus latidos acelerarse y un estremecimiento recorrerle, al encuentro del suave roce de la nariz ajena y la piel de su cuello. Llevó sus manos a los hombros del ángel cuidadosamente y le apartó lo suficiente para mirar su rostro, ciertamente nervioso. 

—No tienes que disculparte por nada. —Murmuró Crowley con amabilidad y retiró aquellas lentes para poder verle más apropiadamente, sonriendo con cierta malicia. —¿Cómo es posible que no haya sentido esta lujuria procedente de ti en todo este tiempo?  
—Los ángeles no debemos ser lujuriosos… Podría caer al infierno por esto, Crowley...—bajó la mirada hasta sus labios, observando aquella sonrisa llena de malicia, que era tan característica de él.  
—Lo dices como alguien en el Cielo cumpliese con los requisitos para ser un ángel. 

La serpiente rió con su garganta y llevó sus dedos a la mejilla de Aziraphale, que acarició, guiando su rostro hasta sus propios labios, que rozó muy levemente; disfrutando del tanto de su piel.  
Aziraphale entreabrió los labios al sentir el roce de los del demonio, y gimió contra ellos, notando retorcerse al comenzar a sentir la humedad en su parte inferior.  
—Esto es una tortura, Crowley… —Aziraphale no acostumbraba a sentir aquello, pero realmente, pensaba que estaba bien, si provenía de las manos del pelirrojo.  
—Entonces déjame ayudarte. —La voz del demonio escapó como una súplica contra su boca, mientras su expresión se tintaba de aflicción amorosa. 

El ángel no pudo controlarlo más, y terminó por pegar su boca a la de él, con una necesidad que jamás había tenido antes. Toda una serie de pensamientos impropios no dejaban de dar vueltas en su mente, queriendo que Crowley hiciera un desastre de él, aunque fuese en su Bentley. Le deseaba, le amaba y estaba dispuesto a sucumbir al pecado en aquel momento.  
El pelirrojo se dejó llevar por su ritmo y se apresuró a tomar el rostro del ángel entre sus manos y a besarle de manera más profunda, irrumpiendo en su boca con aquella fina lengua bífida que enredó a la de Aziraphale. Crowley deslizó con rapidez sus esbeltos dedos hasta la pajarita del rubio, que aflojó, para poder desabotonar los primeros botones de la camisa del Principado, así como los de aquel chaleco color nuez.  
—Haría lo que fuese por ti, ángel.—La serpiente susurró sus palabras casi en aire por completo y acarició su pecho descubierto ahora, con las pestañas bajas. Se dirigió a la bragueta de Aziraphale y la bajó, alzando su mirada lo suficiente para enfrentar la del rubio, en busca de su consentimiento. —Y pareces querer terminar de una vez…  
—Crowley… Oh, joder… —la voz le salió en un hilo de voz mientras acariciaba su torso, hasta gemir aquella maldición cuando su mano se acercó a sus pantalones para desabrochar su pantalón.—Tócame, por favor…

Aquellas palabras habían salido de sus labios más rápido de lo que había pensado para poderlo asimilar. Una de sus manos rodeó la muñeca de Crowley con cuidado, mostrandose tímido de nuevo.  
—Puede… Puede que ya lo haya manchado todo...—aunque sí estaba seguro de que aún no había alcanzado el clímax por completo.  
—¿Te avergüenzas ahora, ángel?— El pelirrojo le susurró con dulzura y retiró su mano, besándola con dulzura para dejarla delicadamente sobre su propio hombro y volver a dirigirse a los pantalones de Aziraphale.  
Aziraphale le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, mordiendo su labio inferior. Aquella situación iba a sobrepasar al ángel, pero se sentía seguro entre sus brazos.  
Desabrochó el pantalón del rubio con cuidado, mientras en su cabeza aún resonaba aquella maldición que había mandado una corriente caliente de electricidad por el cuerpo de Crowley, que sentía ahora su erección contra sus propios pantalones, avergonzado como el infierno.  
Manteniendo eso al margen, tragó saliva y contempló el rostro deseoso de Aziraphale, con sus mejillas cálidas mientras introducía su mano en la ropa interior del Principado, rodeando su miembro.  
—Estás muy húmedo. —La serpiente se relamió los labios mientras una sonrisa los tomaba, lasciva. Después de susurrar aquellas palabras, movió su muñeca y se deslizó arriba y abajo alrededor de la longitud de Aziraphale, jadeando levemente. —¿En qué has estado pensando para acabar así?  
—No voy a aguantar mucho… —gimió en voz alta al sentir como su mano se movía alrededor de su longitud, haciéndole estremecer por completo. Sus manos se aferraron a la camisa de Crowley nuevamente.— Siempre pienso en ti… Pero… Es que… Por todos los ángeles no me hagas decirlo en voz alta.

Buscó apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro de Crowley, pegándose a él al sentir como llegaba al orgasmo, ahogando sus gemidos contra su cuerpo. Los espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo y tragó saliva, tomando su otra mano, situada en su cintura. La guió hasta su trasero, y acarició sus dedos hasta que hizo presión cerca de su entrada por encima de la ropa.  
—Es… Es un vibrador… 

Justo cuando Crowley pensó que nada podía sorprenderle más ese día, Aziraphale le volvía a sorprender confesando algo como que pensaba en él en situaciones así, además del revelador dato de que jugaba con su cuerpo como cualquier otro.  
—¿Un vi… ? —Parpadeó con cierta perplejidad al sentir, en efecto, la vibración —cuya procedencia había desconocido— tomar intensidad conforme su mano se acercaba a la zona. El rostro del demonio era un poema, que aunque asimilando aquella información, estaba fácilmente pintado por la excitación. Se sintió la boca seca de un momento a otro y tragó con fuerza, irrumpiendo por debajo de sus pantalones en la entrada del rubio igualmente, de forma lenta. Su voz escapó ronca incluso. —Puedo sentirlo, sí. 

La serpiente se relamió al notar la humedad y la dilatación de la zona, y, aunque la mirada de Aziraphale parecía suplicarle lo contrario, hizo presión en aquel juguete; buscando que aquella vibración se encontrase más fácilmente con su próstata. El pelirrojo no perdió un segundo en relamer de su otra mano aquella esencia dulce perteneciente al Principado.  
Aziraphale gimió, casi emitiendo un grito de placer al sentir como Crowley buscaba darle la presión suficiente que le había faltado durante aquel tiempo que había tenido el pequeño juguete en su interior. Notó su miembro temblar ante aquel roce del vibrador contra la próstata, y buscó el rostro de Crowley para observarle, con una leves lágrimas en sus ojos a causa de la vergüenza y el placer que le estaba proporcionando.  
—Me acabo de venir, Crowley…. Te quiero a ti...—intentó susurrarle al oído, pero finalmente acabó por hablarle, mientras jadeaba contra la piel de su cuello. Pegó sus labios a este y lo besó varias veces, esperando que su demonio le hiciese caso.  
El pelirrojo se derritió bajo sus labios y no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuese cumplir ciegamente con todo lo que Aziraphale le pidiese. Alargó su brazo para reclinar el asiento en el que reposaba el Principado y rápidamente se colocó sobre él; Crowley retiró sus dedos del interior del Ángel, así como aquel juguete, que apagó con una pequeña sonrisa y colocó en cualquier otro lugar.  
—¿Cómo podría no corresponderte?—Susurró la serpiente de forma amorosa, separando aquellas piernas con cautela y relamiéndose levemente. — Te he deseado desde el Edén. 

De hecho, le había deseado antes, había sido castigado por amarle como le amaba. Le había amado desde el cielo, cuando alguna vez fue llamado Raphael.  
Crowley retiró sus propios pantalones y ropa interior en un rápido milagro, acercándose a acunar el rostro descompuesto de Aziraphale, y se apresuró a limpiar sus lágrimas de aquellas mejillas ruborizadas que besó una y otra vez; para después tantear su entrada con cuidado, pudiendo introducirse en él sin ningún problema.  
Los ojos de Aziraphale se cerraron al sentir sus besos sobre sus mejillas, echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y arqueando su cuerpo cuando comenzó a entrar en su interior. Parecía que aquel juguete había cumplido su función y el ángel pudo rodear el miembro de Crowley sin demasiado problema.  
—¿Cómo es posible que no me lo dijeses antes? —su voz se tornó dulce a la vez que emitía un leve gemido y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, para mantenerle pegado a su cuerpo.  
—No te preocupes por eso ahora. —Con un suspiro por la nariz, Crowley besó la frente de Aziraphale, brillante por el sudor y sintió su cuerpo estremecer al oír su voz. La serpiente entrelazó sus dedos con una de las manos del Principado antes de dejar un dulce beso sobre sus labios esta vez. —Déjame sentirte, y siénteme.

El demonio movió sus delgadas caderas, en unas embestidas algo suaves para empezar, dando estocadas amables en el interior del contrario. Crowley mordió su labio inferior, a la par que un gemido escapaba de su garganta al sentir aquella calidez envolverle intensamente.  
Aziraphale, aunque no recordaba aquel amor que había sentido por Raphael, había amado a Crowley de la misma manera e incluso más desde que se habían conocido en el Jardín del Edén. Como si estuviera escrito que aquel amor debía de perdurar.

El ángel asintió con la cabeza y gimió de manera afirmativa, aceptandolo por completo. No podía negar el hecho de que siempre había pensado en él, como bien le confesó. En sus más profundos pensamientos, Crowley siempre estaba ahí, intentando hacerle pecar una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, sin pensar en el que dirán el resto de ángeles.  
—Más...—Aziraphale rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y movió ligeramente sus caderas. El rubio se encontraba totalmente desinhibido bajo los brazos de Crowley, deseandole, como nunca antes un ángel pudo desear a un demonio.  
Aunque la serpiente no le contestó con palabras, aceleró los movimientos de su caderas para enterrarse más profundamente en el interior de Aziraphale, dejando salir un gruñido a causa de aquel placer que comenzaba a invadirles. Crowley pegó más su cuerpo al del Principado y se aferró a uno de sus muslos con su mano libre alzando levemente una de sus piernas, para poder presionar más fácilmente aquel punto dulce en su interior.  
—Joder, Aziraphale— El demonio suspiró cálidamente, con la excitación tomando su cuerpo y nublando su mirada, que trataba de mantener sobre el Ángel, pues su imagen era el más placentero espectáculo. 

Algunos finos mechones cobrizos escaparon de su peinado, nada que le obstaculizara la vista, pero que daba señal de cómo poco a poco aquello le hacía un desastre, así como los rizos de Aziraphale estaban despeinados y las ropas de ambos arrugadas.  
El ambiente dentro del coche estaba cargado y aquellos cristales comenzaban a empeñarse. Crowley continuó con sus estocadas, embistiendole con algo más de velocidad, dejando escapar su voz en suspiros, a la vez que clavaba las yemas de sus dedos en la piel del muslo del ángel, y sus otras manos permanecían entrelazadas.  
Aziraphale apretó ligeramente su agarre con la mano entrelazada de Crowley, sin evitar sonreír al sentirle pleno y de aquella manera. Su mano libre, buscó liberar su cabello por completo de aquel recogido y enredó sus dedos en él, acariciando su cuero cabelludo. 

Los gemidos del ángel aumentaron, sin poder controlarlos al sentir aquellas embestidas profundas rozar una y otra vez aquel punto sensible y placentero. Sus caderas se movieron, siguiendo el ritmo de Crowley y se estremeció al notar como su vientre se humedecía por el liquido preseminal de su miembro.  
—Crowley, querido… Me voy a correr de nuevo...— buscó la mirada del demonio, antes de acercar su rostro y besar sus labios, conteniendo allí sus gemidos.

—Hazlo, mi amor. — Crowley susurró contra su oído amorosamente y lo mordió, con cuidado. El demonio continuó con sus embestidas, jadeante por la excitación, ahora con una sonrisa de lado a causa de aquella acción por parte del Ángel, a causa de la cual ahora su cabello caía revoltosamente. — Yo también voy a correrme… 

Sus caderas se mecieron contra el ángel, haciendo resonar aquel encuentro de pieles, mientras su mano se aferraba a la cintura de Aziraphale, tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos y observar su rostro. Crowley se relamió involuntariamente y separó sus labios.  
El rostro de Aziraphale se contrajo y su mano se aferró en su cabello, tirando ligeramente de él cuando gimió, notando como su cuerpo se estremecía al llegar al orgasmo. Intentó mantener sus ojos abiertos hasta que le fue imposible, por lo que los cerró y se dejó llevar por aquel escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo por completo. Aun mantenía sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Crowley, apegándose a él a la espera de que también llegase.  
Despues de un par de embestidas más, el pelirrojo sintió que se derramaba igualmente, después de observar al ángel llegar justo frente a él y de sentir el suave tirón de su cabello. Crowley se mordió el labio con fuerza y dejó escapar un gruñido, dando una última estocada más lenta y relajando un poco su cuerpo más cerca del de Aziraphale, apoyando su rostro en el hueco del cuello del rubio. Dejó un beso suave en su mejilla y la frotó con la suya amorosamente, acompañando sus gestos con una risita aireada.  
—¿Se sintió tan bien como esperabas?  
—Tanto como tocar el Cielo… —Aziraphale se rio y giró su rostro para mirar el de Crowley con una amplia sonrisa.—Prometo, no volver a ocultarte nada… Después de todo, siempre me terminas descubriendo.  
—Me gustan estas sorpresas. —Crowley se relamió la sonrisa con cierta diversión en su mirada. 

Puede que porque al propio ángel se le fuese la lengua o porque simplemente, no podía mentirle al demonio. Su cuerpo aún respondía con leves espasmos al sentirle en su interior, y soltó su cabello, para acariciarle con suavidad. Besó la punta de su nariz con mimo y bajó las pestañas con el rubor creciente en sus mejillas.  
—También… Te debo una cena.  
El demonio cerró los ojos plácidamente y disfrutó de su caricia y aquel beso, mientras una sonrisa imborrable tomaba su boca de nuevo. Alzó sus pestañas para mirarle amorosamente y acunar el rostro de Aziraphale con sus manos, besándolo igualmente.  
—De hecho, tengo una idea mejor. —El pelirrojo rió con su garganta y tomó el pequeño vibrador entre sus dedos de su otra mano, alzando una ceja con cierta travesura. —¿Qué te parece si vamos mañana a cenar y te traes a tu amiguito? Como compensación innecesaria. 

Estaba seguro de que al principio Aziraphale se avergonzaría por su propuesta, pero podía ver en sus ojos el deseo y la cierta excitación por el riesgo, así como en los suyos propios y su sonrisa amplió. La serpiente besó su rostro múltiples veces por todas partes, susurrandole pequeños “por favor” con la esperanza de que el Ángel se dejase llevar por sus instintos.  
Lo hiciese o decidiese quedarse en casa tomando un chocolate caliente, Crowley lo aceptaría felizmente y estaría dispuesto a acompañarle.

Su amor por aquel principado iba más allá de lo físico o corporal, como sabía que igualmente le sucedía a Aziraphale; era etéreo y sublime, simplemente el amor entre dos almas. La unión entre dos almas que realmente habían permanecido unidad desde un principio y vivido juntas diacrónicamente, sin importar la adversidad, entre el Paraíso y el Infierno, desde el Edén y hasta el Destierro.


End file.
